


Release for the Lonely

by Fishfootidentity



Series: Little Twigs [1]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Fake Dating, Sex Work, Sorcerer biology, Toxic Parent, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishfootidentity/pseuds/Fishfootidentity
Summary: Few people in the Sorcerer World knew about the diminutive assassin who works for En. For the most part, he drifts through life, largely forgotten even by the Family that employs him.Usually he has little reason to entertain the occasional partnership proposals from sorcerers outside the En Family. However, an upcoming arrangement draws his attention. With nothing really occupying him outside of work, he can perhaps afford himself this distraction...(Nested Across began with Komimizuku meeting Risu in May/June 1987. This fic is a prequel as well as precursor to future events in the series.)
Relationships: Shou (Dorohedoro)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Little Twigs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937179
Kudos: 3





	1. The Big One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic self-harm / suicide attempt memories, and perhaps casual body-shaming.

**.....**

**May 1987**

Blue Night is the most popular time to form partnerships, although it is not the only time. The next one is a little less than three years away, and yet elite sorcerers sent Shou partnership invitations or requests anyway.

He usually found those senders wanting, and turned them down on the spot. If they persisted, he would even wipe their memory, especially of their desire to partner with him.

One recent letter, however, caught his attention. The sender, Shimono, is already partnered and married to the savant Noguchigera, an engineer for flying carpet and broom propulsion systems.

No - this request is for Shou to be partnered with Shimono’s daughter Komimizuku, who is 19 this year.

It is easy enough for Shou to look into the family of birds. Noguchigera and Shimono have five daughters in total. Komimizuku is their second-born, but she is weaker than her other sisters - including the youngest, Komadori.

_‘Wouldn’t it have been normal for elite parents to arrange for their strongest heir to be partnered to a member of the En family, instead of the weakest?’_

Regardless, Shou sends a positive reply. He agrees to attend a dinner meeting with Shimono and this Komimizuku. He already has his suspicions, but it is better to confirm them before he arrives at the conclusion.

**...**

**June 1986**

For Komimizuku’s birthday last week, her older sister Inuwashi gave her stationery, and her younger sisters gave greeting cards or nothing at all. Her father had planned to buy her a book on Particle Physics specifically pertaining to sound, but Mother managed to change his mind and pool their money into buying ‘something more practical’. Smoke-ring gloves are an accessory that could help boost Komimi-chan’s smoke production.

This week, Mother takes Komimizuku shopping for expensive dresses and ornate jewellery.

“What’s the occasion? What are you dressing me up for?” Komimizuku asks. She does not care that Mother finds her lower-pitched voice unbecoming of a young lady; it is how she better distinguishes herself from her sisters.

“You are 18 years old now, Komimi-chan. Every institution you applied to rejected you because you’re too weak, so it looks like you’re set towards a dead-end future,” Mother states.

Komimizuku looks away, concealing her rebellion in a countenance of apathy.

“That’s why I’m doing this. My new plan is to get you partnered with someone rich and strong. That way, you, your father and I can live the rest of our lives comfortably. Isn’t that perfect?”

_Family vacation. Komimizuku did not want to get up. Mother yelled at Komimi-chan’s laziness. Komimi-chan should have known to pack her bags on the final night of their stay at the resort._

_Stop making Mother angry. This was supposed to be a fun getaway._

Komimizuku allows the apathy to take over entirely. Of course Mother will find a way to recoup her investment in this poorly-performing daughter.

_Scars on her forearms, deep cuts into her neck._

Komimizuku has attempted to render Mother’s investment meaningless before, but of course that failed. The only thing accomplished there was racking up further debt in Komimi-chan’s ledger.

 _‘It’s not just me anymore,’_ she realises. If Mother finds someone to become Komimi-chan’s partner, that person will go through Komimizuku’s hell. ‘ _I don’t want to be an innocent person’s reason to suffer.’_

“Your waist size is 82cm? You need to slim down if you want to look marketable, Komimi-chan,” Mother says.

She exhales through her nostrils, keeping her mouth shut. Of course Mother can remark on Komimizuku’s body shape or her weight, but Devils forbid if she did the same to Mother. The woman will guilt her to no end, prattling on about bringing five children into this world, one of whom is incomprehensibly ungrateful.

**...**

**August 1986**

Between the fourth and fifth ‘meetings’ - dates chaperoned by Mother - Komimizuku phoned ‘Prince Charming’ Yoshigami for a spontaneous coffee chat after work.

A colleague of Father’s, Yoshigami is a skilled, brilliant, handsome, and kind young engineer. He was always polite and warm to both Mother and Komimi-chan.

The first meet took place as dinner at an expensive restaurant. The second was an opera date; the third was brunch; and the fourth meet was dinner at a different upper-class restaurant.

What was most foreboding in that most recent dinner was the heightening prospect that Yoshigami will agree to become Komimizuku’s partner.

_‘I will not doom a good man to an early, living hell.’_

**...**

**01 June 1987**

Brume de Poire (Pear Mist) is one of those high-class restaurants Shou will ordinarily not have trouble simply walking into - that is, provided he wears a formal suit and bowtie the way he does tonight. Nevertheless, he still finds a place like this overpriced and ostentatious.

No matter; it is not as if he was the one who arranged this meeting in the first place.

Shou has to raise his hand in order to be visible to the maitre d’, who then apologises for not noticing him. The restaurant staff leads him to a near-central table where two women in bird masks are already sitting. They both rise to their feet and take turns shaking hands with him.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to see us, Shou-san. It is such an honour,” the plump woman with the handcrafted mask of gilded feathers says to him. That must be Shimono.

Komimizuku’s mask matches her name: the head-covering mask with eye-space has a short-eared owl design on the facial area.

“No, the honour is mine. I tend to be overlooked, even among the oldest members of the En family,” Shou replies.

“Oh,” Komimizuku exclaims. Shou may have heard sympathy or concern in her soft voice. She seems to want to say more, but instead glances at her mother and resumes shutting up.

The three of them sit down and remove their masks and gloves for waiters to take care of.

Shou is aware of the surprise in Shimono’s expression. Having ‘worked’ at the abandoned factory alongside Tenjin and others - before En rescued them all - Shou’s youth had largely been stolen by those now-dead factory runners. All his hair had gone white by the time he was 14; despite the good life made available to him by the En family, he just continued to physically age.

Komimizuku is no beauty queen herself. In fact, the soft roundness of her face makes her look like a child.

Shou’s barely-visible brows shoot up. “Are you actually 19 this year, like your mother’s letter says?” he asks.

“Yeah…” Komimizuku replies in a teenage boy’s voice, as if trying to prove that she is older than she looks.

**...**

**30 May 1987**

Komimizuku celebrated her 19th birthday with her work colleagues at the real estate agency. It was a small and forgettable lunch affair at a casual joint across the street from their office.

When she reached home, she padded up to her room and locked the door to change from office wear into indoor clothes. She took the portable cassette player and headphones out of her office tote, and laid out stationery on her study table. She had been waiting all week to transcribe bass notes so she could play a cover of Haru’s best new song.

Before she could even pull her seat back, Mother’s voice called from outside.

“Komimi-chan! Komimi-chan!”

It kept going on, and Mother even knocked loudly on her room door.

_‘Ugh, what the fuck does she want?!’_

Komimizuku steeled her face as she unlocked the door. Mother swung it open and trundled inside, sitting on the edge of Komimi-chan’s bed.

“You need to clear your schedule for Sunday night, Komimi-chan. This is the big one!” Mother said loudly.

_‘She found a major suitor? This is bad.’_

“Who is it?”

“He’s not well-known, but he is a senior member of the En family. He agreed to attend the dinner meeting!”

Mother finally got off Komimizuku’s bed; she left the room without even closing the door. All she did was turn around and continue mouthing off to her dull-faced daughter.

“It’s better for you to focus on your smoke production these days, Komimi-chan. You’re not doing anyone any favours with your silly musical hobbies.”

Komimizuku closed the door with some force, but without slamming it. She locked the door again and changed out her current tape for one of Haru’s darker albums.

She wound the tape back, put her headphones on, and flopped down in the middle of her bed. The eerie intro transitioned smoothly into a demonic scream and hammering drum beats.

She turned up the volume. Any devil’s singing voice is better than Mother’s incessant calls for Komimi-chan. Then again, to Komimizuku, Haru’s voice speaks to her heart the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komimizuku’s family consists of parents, herself, and one older plus three younger sisters. The following are the bird-named family members.
> 
> Noguchigera = Okinawa Woodpecker, engineer dad.  
> Inuwashi = Golden Eagle, firstborn daughter, now living in the sorcerer world city central.  
> Komimizuku = Short-Eared Owl, eater of pastries, fan of Haru.  
> Komadori = Ryūkyū robin, youngest daughter, highly sensitive.


	2. To Be Witty

**.....**

**01 June 1987**

After maybe twice-a-month of fine dining for twelve months in a row, one would think Komimizuku is now familiar with fancy cuisine. The problem is that menus often vary at different restaurants. Hence, it always takes time for her to measure a suitable portion that her mother and her suitor will be comfortable with paying for. In the end, she settles for pan-roasted chicken as part of her main course.

The older adults select the Gourmand set, which has separate cold and warm starters, and a main course of pan-seared pink snapper in saffron fish broth.

_ ‘The side of glazed onion sounds alright… What’s a parsnip, again?’ _

Komimizuku masks her disappointment at Mother strongly suggesting to omit the dessert: dark chocolate pistachio lava cake with vanilla ice cream. The belly-pressing corset is digging into her sternum, and Shou-san definitely doesn’t look like he will enjoy sweet foods.

She notes with interest, however, that Shou calls over the Brume de Poire sommelier to ask for suggestions on what wines are best to pair with the starters and main course.

“Rich white wine or champagne - which of these do you ladies prefer?” he asks.

“Ah, my family does not drink. You see, alcohol is bad for our smoke output,” Shimono explains.

Mother grew up in a small village near the town of Abaddon. Komimizuku read a while ago that there was a cult from there which was infamous for shunning alcohol and restricting many other lifestyle vices.

_ ‘You can take the villager out of the cult, but you can’t take the cult out of the villager,’ _ Komimizuku mentally quotes something she remembers from Civic Behaviour class.

The small-statured sorcerer on the other side of the table shrugs.

“I drink every week and I put out smoke just fine. Then again, every person has their own unique or inherited physical traits. You don’t have to join me if you don’t want to.”

_ ‘Is he being polite, or does he actually believe this?’ _ Komimizuku studies today’s prospective partner in wonder. With his matching mask and gloves removed, Shou is rather plain-looking.  _ ‘He has style in how he dresses, though. And his voice sounds cultured.’ _

She drinks the complimentary glass of water so that the thin-haired man will not see her studying the scars on his face.

_ ‘If I hadn’t come to this meeting, I wouldn’t have guessed he’s a big shot - from the En family, of all places.’ _

She is glad to be rid of the smoke-ring gloves, but the earrings, bracelets and necklace still weigh down on her. She did not choose to wear the corset tonight; Mother made her put it on, and had the nerve to say that  _ she _ \- and not Komimizuku - is under immense pressure to make a good impression on Shou-san.

“Komimi-chan, don’t be shy. Say something,” Mother urges.

Alright, then. It’s difficult to be witty when she’s struggling to breathe.

“Y’know, Shou-san, on Friday my mom barged into my room saying ‘this is the big one’. Now that I’m here, I can see you’re actually about my size.”

Shou makes a noise that stops short.

Mother gasps in dismay. “Komimi-chan, you shouldn’t make fun of Shou-san like that! Now apologise to him.”

Shou raises a hand, palm facing forward. “No, that’s completely unnecessary.” His lips are thin, but from the lines of his face, it looks like he is giving a genuine smile.

“Frankly, it is nice to meet someone of my height or shorter for once,” he continues with a light laugh.

_ ‘I can’t believe that fucking worked,’ _ Komimizuku muses, sporting a full sincere smile for the first time that night.

Shou’s words seem to calm Mother down for now. “I must admit, I am pleased you can already find common ground with Komimi-chan,” she says.

Komimizuku occupies her attention watching the fancy restaurant’s dining area while Mother continues talking to Shou on her behalf.

“I understand you are one of En’s finest cleaners. What are your interests outside of work?”

_ ‘Music,’ _ Komimizuku finds herself wishing.  _ ‘No - it’s okay. I shouldn’t get too attached.’ _

Shou does not answer immediately; the cold and warm starters are arriving. Where Komimizuku nods and mutters thanks to the waiters, Mother ignores them completely.

“I have few diversions from my work. I even drink alone when I’m outside,” he states.

Komimizuku glances sidelong at Mother’s face, searching for her reaction. The woman reserves her judgment for now, letting him have first take at the plates of food meant for sharing.

“Perhaps I can say I like to collect and store information. Knowledge is important in my line of work.”

At the word ‘knowledge’, Mother smiles brightly. “Komimi-chan, you’re a top-scorer in your school’s written tests, aren’t you? Go on, let Shou-san see how much you know,” Mother says.

Komimizuku loads some asparagus and roast hazelnuts onto her plate.

“What knowledge, though? Magic Theory, Practical Magics? I’m not good at Sorcerer History, but I read and watch fiction,” she states.

“Do you like literature?” Shou asks.

There go those lines of a smile again. His sharp teeth are visible when he spoons lobster bisque into his mouth.

_ ‘Stop staring at me with those bright brown eyes of yours. It’s difficult enough to breathe in this damn corset as it is.’ _

“Uh - mostly adventure fiction. And heavy metal music.”

Shou exhales through his nostrils, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. “You don’t look like you listen to heavy metal,” he remarks.

Sensing the challenge in his voice, Komimizuku points her right index finger at the ceiling. “I can prove it to ya.”

Mother sets her fork down with a loud clang.

“Not here, Komimi-chan. We don’t need that nonsensical drivel in this establishment.”

Komimizuku lowers her hand and goes back to eating her appetiser.

_ ‘Really? I would’ve thought it’s because it would be rude to blow smoke indoors in this high-class place.’ _

“Your magic has to do with music, Komimi-san?” Shou asks, still giving Komimizuku his undivided attention.

“More like sound replication. I just happen to like music specifically.”

_ ‘Talk about the other person more. Don’t be so self-centred,’ _ Komimizuku remembers the conversational lessons Mother drilled into her.

“You can turn objects and people invisible, right? I know that from what I’ve read,” she continues.

“You are right.”

Komimizuku sneaks a glance at Mother. She doesn’t know if Shou can tell, but Mother is sulking with her eyes lowered and lips pouting like that. Not because of anything Komimi-chan had directly done, but because Shou seems to be pointedly ignoring Mother.

The main course arrives, and this time Shou joins Komimizuku in softly thanking the waiters. The older adults continue exchanging words, mostly about their current meal and any preferred foods in the future. Komimizuku remains silent so that Mother can prattle on about the diet she assigns for her underperforming daughter.

“What does smoke production or strength have to do with Komimi-san’s chances of becoming my partner?” Shou’s calm tone belies the boldness of his words.

Mother chokes on her mouthful of prawn and covers her mouth with a napkin.

Komimizuku stares at Shou, eyes wide behind her black-rimmed spectacles. None of her eight previous suitors have ever called out or questioned her mother to this extent, especially on the first meet!

_ ‘I suppose you can afford to be audacious when you’re a cleaner working for a powerful family,’ _ she muses.

She continues cutting up her main course, hiding her reaction from her appearance-obsessed mother.

“Well, Shou-san -” Mother clears her throat and puts on a strained smile for politeness, “- everyone knows that many members of the En family have amazing smoke capabilities. I feel it is important that Komimi-chan is up to your standards, so that it’s easier for her to belong with you.”

Komimizuku quietly observes this debate between her owner and a sorcerer who shows his wariness at being treated like a sales client.

After taking his time chewing and swallowing a mouthful of food, Shou leans back in his seat and picks up his wine glass to swirl its contents.

“Too many people have this misconception that partnership requires equal standing between both parties.” He takes one, and then another palatable mouthful of white wine. “If that were truly the case, the devils wouldn’t have made it possible for sorcerers to compel others, or force them into partnership without the other’s consent.”

He puts down the near-empty glass and softens his expression.

“I am not as old as the senior devils. However, throughout my life, the best partnerships I’ve seen are those in which one sorcerer makes up for what the other lacks, as well as the other way around.”

Komimizuku regards the unimpressive-looking cleaner with curiosity, and looks away.

“My, my, Shou-san, I can’t imagine you lacking anything. But I hope you don’t mind making up for Komimi-chan’s deficiencies,” Mother says in diplomatic sheepishness.

Komimizuku nods in thanks at the waiters taking the emptied plates away. When she looks at Shou again, there is a calculating look in his eyes. Not in the same accounting manner as Mother, no - he may be weighing risks and other possibilities.

“Komimi-san,” he addresses her, “what would be a good time for you to come to Leuviah Park?”

Her mouth opens slightly in surprise. The park he mentions is an ideal venue for sports and recreation.

“We’re free this coming Saturday morning,” she speaks for herself and Mother. “Right?”

Mother looks relieved at the least; even better, she might actually be delighted.

“Why, Shou-san! Does this mean you already plan to have a follow-up meeting with my Komimi-chan?” she asks to confirm.

“That is correct,” Shou is polite yet absent of warmth toward that woman.

**...**

There was no dessert. After mints were served and bills were paid, the waiters returned three sets of gloves and masks to the respective patrons.

“Thank you again for coming to meet us tonight. Please send our regards to En-san,” Mother says with a bow toward Shou.

He hums and nods curtly at her, but turns to Komimizuku and holds out a cloth-wrapped hand. Komimizuku takes it; in a gentle grip, Shou gives her a firm handshake. Afterward, he releases the hand and looks her in the eyes.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Komimizuku. I find you endearing.”

_ ‘Eeehh???’ _

Shou bids the two women goodnight. He turns and walks away, disappearing into the night.

For a few silent heartbeats, Komimizuku stares after the diminutive sorcerer’s fading figure.

_ ‘He finds me  _ endearing _? What was  _ that _ supposed to mean?’ _

“You seem to hit it off very well with Shou-san tonight. It would be a shame if you let this one slip away,” Mother warns Komimizuku.

“I know,” she replies in a subdued voice. No need for defiance when Shou has more than filled the quota.

“Let’s go home, Komimi-chan.”


End file.
